Kowloon
Kowloon is the karate master member of Second Squad. He seems to be Lin Chung's Second Squad counter part. He is also Hero:023. Hero: 108 Online Bio The nickname for Kowloon is "Nine Dragons." They call him this because there are nine tattooed dragons on the big # sign on his back. From the side, it looks like the head of a rattlesnake and represents how ferocious Kowloon is when he fights. Appearence Kowloon resembles a Shaolin Monk. He has light coloured skin, thick black eyebrows, black eyes, a pointed nose, longish black hair thats tied behind his head in a braid that can be seen side on, and he usually has a smirk on his face (though due to his eyebrows, it can be hard to tell if he's really smiling or if it is a smirk). He wears dark blue trousers with a cream and black belt and pockets. He also wears black and cream gauntlets on his hands and black and white shoes. He also appears to have lines on his back crossed like a tic-tac-toe board that has green dragons in "S" shapes in the squares. Abilities Being a Shaolin Monk, he specialises in martial arts (direct combat), such as karate. He uses his bare hands and feet because he is a skilled martial artist. It's currently unknown when he started doing martial arts, but judging by his level of skill, he has likely been learning it right from when he was very young. Personality He can be cocky and often teases members of First Squad, especially Mighty Ray. He, like the rest of Second Squad strive to be the best and surpass best. He tends to be too focused on winning and this comes at the expense of considerateness. However, because he, like the rest of the his Squad, tends to be too focused on being the best and winning tend to blind themselves from seeing that being First Squad material means more than just being the most skilled warriors and this is often why they always come short of First Squad. This especially played a role in Turtle Cannon Competition II. He does have feelings however, as seen in in Turtle Cannon Competition III, when he appeared to be concerned, along with the rest of Second Squad, when Chameleon Queen cried after Alpha Girl went to attack her. He, along with Archer Lee, Hurricane Lee and Golden Eye Husky, then stood on top of each other so Alpha Girl could hug Chameleon Queen. Also in Second to None, he worried about Alpha Girl when she got hit by Chaotic Energy by Twin Masters, but appeared to be relieved when she was ok. Also, in "The Rise of Lin Chung", he was actually nice and said to Lin Chung "that place in First Squad has been filled well". Gallery Kowloontube.jpg|Kowloon peering down a tube Kowloonfronton.jpg|Kowloon (front on) Kowloonback.jpg|Kowloon's back pattern Kowloonkick.jpg|Kowloon karate kicking Seriouskowloon.jpg|Kowloon looking serious Alphakowloon.jpg|Kowloon with Alpha Girl Latifah Kowloonsmirk1.jpg|Kowloon smirking at Mighty Ray Smugkowloon.jpg|Kowloon looking smug Kowloonrayapetrully.jpg|Kowloon with Mighty Ray and Apetrully Alphagirl1.jpg|Kowloon with Alpha Girl Latifah Alphagirl3.jpg|Kowloon with the rest of Second Squad Alphapoint.jpg|Kowloon with his arms folded Alphagirl4.jpg Alphagirl2.jpg Photo401.jpg|Kowloon yelling .jpg|Kowloon with Archer Lee and Sonia Soniadisgust.jpg Kowloonhandtsand.jpg|Kowloon balancing on his hands Kowloonserious.jpg|Kowloon looking serious Kowloon.jpg|Kowloon with his number Kowloon3.jpg|Kowloon smiling at Mighty Ray Noodlesteal.jpg|Kowloon stealing Mighty Ray's noodles RiseLinChung66.png|Kowloon front on, raising his fists Kowloon does not land on turtle.png|Kowloon falling down after his turtle was moved RiseLinChung130.png|Kowloon sliding down the launch tubes Al&mr.jpg|Kowloon looking surprised Second to None 008.png Second to None 016.png Second to None 017.png Second to None 018.png Second to None 090.png Second to None 100.png Second to None 107.png Second to None 110.png Second to None 111.png Second to None 114.png Second to None 117.png Second to None 116.png Second to None 141.png Second to None 142.png Trivia *Depending on the angle from which it is viewed, Kowloon's head shape is different. *He has tried to take a place in First Squad twice so far. Once in The Rise of Lin Chung where he tried to take Lin Chung's place, and again in Big Baby Turtles Part II, where he tried to take Mighty Ray's place when Mighty Ray turned into a turtle. *As seen in The Eyes of Mighty Ray Part I, he, Mr. No Hands, Mighty Ray, and Alpha Girl had met prior to joining Big Green, and Kowloon and Alpha Girl presumably knew one another personally. It is currently unknown exactly when and how they met. *Whereas most of Second Squad has repeatedly attempted to best First Squad, and prove their superiority, Kowloon remains the only member of the team to attempt to join First Squad. *Kowloon's name wasn't revealed in show until Season Two, although he knew the others names. *He is classified as Hero:023 **This corresponds with the 23rd ranked star of destiny, Shi Jin, who's nickname is "Nine Tattooed Dragons". ***Shi Jin had dragon tattoos in the novel, and Kowloon does as well, so the nickname Nine Tattooed Dragons could be a reference to both of these facts. *Despite rivalling with Lin Chung, he often tends to tease Mighty Ray. Category:Characters Category:Second squad Category:Recurring characters Category:Male Characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deuteragonists